L'épique épopée de William Blakeney
by grumpf-le-ptit-l'ours
Summary: Les aventures magiques du "petit frère" d'Harry Potter. Un an après l'arrivée d'harry et cie à Poudlard, un nouveau trio se forme, william, ginny et colin. Je ne sais pas encore très bien où je vais mais j'y vais D


_**L'épique épopée de Lord Blakeney**_

_Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'__Harry Potter__ appartiennent à la joyeusement célèbre J.K. Rowling. Le nom de William Blakeney est tiré du film __Master and commander__. Le texte appartient, je l'espère, à la langue française, sinon faites le moi savoir et je prendrai un bêta correcteur ; pour l'instant c'est moi qui tiens ce rôle =) L'histoire m'appartient. _

**Chapitre I** : Inishtrahull Island

Au fin fond de l'extrême nord de l'Irlande, sur une minuscule île perdue du nom d'Inishtrahull Island, dans une des quelques maisons basses composant le minuscule village perdu, un garçon se tenait le front appuyé contre le carreau glacé d'une fenêtre, quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds collées sur la vitre par la buée. William Joyce aimait regarder le soleil levant à travers l'épaisse chape de brume recouvrant la maison longère et ses alentours. Les fils d'Ariane scintillaient dans la douce lueur matinale, la mer envoyait ses reflets irisés aux mouettes pygmées volant dans le lointain, la tourbière étincelait sous la rosée, la masse distante des phoques gris frissonnait encore de la nuit trop fraîche de la fin de l'été. Soudain, une voix rude claqua derrière lui.

« Encore en train de paresser, hein ? Dépêche toi de bouger d'ici, petit vaurien, il y a les poules à nourrir et du bois à couper, oust. »

Soupirant, le jeune garçon abandonna son poste à regret.

Le soir trouva le marmot de nouveau au même endroit, observant cette fois ci la nuit tomber à travers la pluie battante frappant le vitrage. Agenouillé sur la pierre froide, le menton dans les mains, William tentait de chasser la fatigue de son harassante journée. En vain. La seule chose qui aurait pu le faire, aurait été un profond sommeil, qui ne viendrait pas avant la mi- nuit, il le savait.

Brusquement, il se sentit soulevé de terre et projeté sans douceur dans l'embrasure de la porte par une main puissante. Il se releva prestement, tout à coup parfaitement éveillé.

« Jeune fainéant, tu penses que mes sacs de patates vont venir de chez les Ward en volant ? » Ce serait bien, pensa le gamin, mais il n'en dit rien et se sauva rapidement par la porte de la cuisine. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié de s'habiller et se retrouva trempé et dégoulinant de boue en quelques instants. Il pressa le pas et s'engagea dans le chemin caillouteux menant à la ferme des Ward. William les aimait bien, surtout elle. Elle avait une façon très maternelle de s'adresser à lui, et le faisait asseoir au coin du feu, avec un bouillon bien chaud quand il avait le temps. Cette fois là n'échappa pas à la règle. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et le réprimanda pour être sorti en chemise. Elle lui casa fermement un bol fumant entre les mains - c'était à croire qu'elle avait une fois de plus deviné son arrivée avant lui-même - et l'entraina vers la cheminée, tandis qu'elle appelait son fils pour amener les pommes de terre.

Timothy Ward était un garçon de son âge, grand et mince, aux traits fins et à la peau pâle, ses yeux noisette lançant constamment des regards sombres alentour alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur le grain de beauté ornant son maxillaire droit. Il était réservé, solitaire, ne parlant qu'en cas de nécessité et Liam ne le connaissait que peu malgré le fait qu'ils aient dût souvent travailler ensemble.

Lui était au contraire trop petit pour ses presque onze ans, et avait encore la peau laiteuse des bébés, disait Mrs Ward, pendant qu'elle s'émerveillait de ses yeux si expressifs. En fait, ils étaient étranges, changeant du gris-bleuté au léger turquoise en passant par l'azur le plus pur ou encore le myosotis parallèlement à son humeur. Bien que d'une nature timide, il était enjoué en permanence et toujours partant pour à peu près tout ce qu'on aurait pu lui proposer.

L'autre garçon lui adressa un signe de tête alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher les sacs. Et bientôt il fut de retour sous la pluie et le vent, courbé sous le poids du lourd paquetage, ses doigts rougis par le froid et ses articulations blanchies par les poignées qui lui coupaient la circulation. Il quittait le lé et attaquait le pavement lorsqu'il remarqua une ombre s'abritant de la pluie entre un mur de pierre un pan de toit.

Cela bougeait. Cela bruissait. Il plissa les yeux et distingua une silhouette humaine. L'homme lui disait de s'approcher. Il était solidement bâti ; il avait peu de cheveux. Les quelques uns qui lui restaient étaient longs et d'un gris tirant sur le blanchâtre, encadrant un visage taillé à la serpe. Ses yeux bleus perçants avaient quelque chose de…pas normal. William resta à distance respectable, méfiant. L'homme n'était pas d'ici. Et il n'y avait pas de voyageurs pour s'aventurer sur ce rocher battu par les caprices de l'océan. Le garçon resta un long moment à l'étudier avec hésitation. Le personnage n'avait vraiment rien d'engageant, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, comme une aura.

Le type hocha la tête, avec quelque chose qui devait être ce que l'homme pouvait faire de plus proche d'un sourire.

« C'est bien gamin : Vigilance Constante, n'oublies jamais ça, et on pourra sans doute faire quelque chose d'acceptable de toi. » Puis il lui tendit une lettre jaunie avec un sceau divisé en quatre. Un aigle, un lion, un serpent et un blaireau.

C'est ainsi que William Joyce apprit qu'il s'appelait Lord William Blakeney, et qu'il était un jeune sorcier inscrit à Poudlard. Etrangement, il ne posa pas une centaine de questions comme Maugrey s'y serait attendu. Le gosse l'écoutait avec attention, son regard incisif rivé au sien, ses traits enfantins empreints d'une expression bien trop adulte, dérangeante. Il ne demanda même pas une preuve de ce que son interlocuteur avançait.

« Bien, va préparer tes affaires, petit, Dumbledore voudra te parler rapidement. Sois à la pointe ouest à minuit moins cinq. » Il commença à se détourner lorsque le garçon se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Hmm, monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr que mon père voudra me laisser partir. Je dois aider à la ferme et garder le phare, monsieur.

Il ne peut pas t'en empêcher puisqu'il n'est pas ton père. A moins que tu préfères rester ici évidement.

Non ! S'empressa de dire l'enfant. Je serai au phare ce soir, monsieur. Cependant, sauf votre respect, monsieur, la marée et les courants autour de Malin Head ne nous permettront pas de rejoindre la côte, monsieur. Nous devrions attendre le matin. »

L'adulte ne répondit rien, et disparut dans un pop très semblable au bouchon s'échappant à l'ouverture d'une bouteille de poteen, laissant un jeune garçon quelque peu déconcerté derrière lui. En fait, William était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il reprit son chemin en oubliant ses précieuses patates. Il avait à peine entendu la moitié de ce que le sorcier lui avait dit. Son esprit s'était arrêté aux premiers mots. Il était un Blakeney. Il avait eu un jour des parents. Il avait eu un jour des parents qui l'avaient aimé, sans doute. Qui avaient souri à ses premières phrases. Qui l'avaient bordé le soir. Qui étaient aussi « bizarres » que lui. Des sorciers. Il devait en savoir plus sur eux. Il demanderait à ce Dumbledore qui semblait détenir le savoir absolu.

Il allait aller à l'école. Peut-être aurait-il des amis. Il se dit que ce serait étrange, et sûrement agréable. Il commençait à s'ennuyer de ne connaître personne d'autre que les quelques familles habitant sur l'île. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas connaître tout le monde là-bas. Ce serait drôle de croiser des gens dans les couloirs, sans savoir qui ils étaient. D'être avec tellement de gens de son âge qu'il ne saurait pas à qui parler. Oserait-il simplement ouvrir la bouche au milieu de toute cette foule ? Comment c'était être avec des amis ? Travailler avec une présence rassurante à ses côtés, comme avec Timothy ? Ou plutôt juste parler des requins pèlerins et des trésors engloutis, du chant des galets et de la meilleure façon de préparer l'irish stew avec le vieux Jim McClusky ? Il espérait que ça se rapprocherai plutôt de cette dernière hypothèse.

Il fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées par les lourds sacs de toile, ou plutôt par leur absence. Il fit demi-tour en courant le plus rapidement possible que le permettait le sol glissant. De retour chez lui, Liam déposa les sacs dans le cellier sans même les vider. Il essuya rapidement ses mains sur son pantalon, et son front dégoulinant de sueur et de pluie avec sa manche. Puis il monta aussi silencieusement qu'il put les escaliers menant aux combles. En plus de dix ans, il savait les yeux fermés quelle marche grinçait, quelle planche mal rabotée risquerait de le faire trébucher, et à quel moment se baisser pour éviter de se cogner au plafond inégal.

William vérifia qu'il était seul et souleva une latte mal ajustée sous son matelas. Il en sorti ses biens les plus précieux à ses yeux d'enfant ; un petit journal en cuir noir, son carnet des choses à savoir, rempli de croquis, de recettes, et de légendes ; et un coquillage nacré et poli par la mer, qui emplissait sa tête et son cœur du chant des sirènes lorsqu'il le portait à son oreille. Il les enfouit au fond d'un vieux sac à dos élimé ayant appartenu à Jim, et les recouvrit de quelques vêtements chauds.

Il descendit préparer le pot-au-feu, et après avoir avalé son repas, il remonta, et se coucha tout habillé, luttant contre le sommeil ; il savait que s'il s'endormait il ne se réveillerait pas.

Lorsqu'il entendit la cloche de bronze de la petite chapelle tinter onze fois, il retint son souffle, et tendit l'oreille. Il écouta pendant quelques longues minutes les ronflements de son père, le doux ululement de la chouette, et les aboiements de l'espèce de vieux corniaud de la mère O' Farrell. Enfin il entrouvrit les paupières et vit le faisceau du phare passer toutes les trente secondes à travers la lucarne. Il se leva sans le moindre bruit, enfila un épais pull de laine et remonta le col de sa chemise, laça ses chaussures et attrapa le sac à dos. Il souleva le loquet du carreau, laissa tomber son sac dans l'herbe trois mètres plus bas, et passa à son tour par la mince ouverture du vasistas. Heureusement il était tout juste un peu plus grand qu'un enfant de huit ans, mais se demanda malgré tout combien de temps encore il pourrait s'échapper par le minuscule trou. Il s'agrippa à la cheminée, et avança lentement sur les tuiles. Il était presque arrivé au bord de la toiture lorsque son pied glissa et il dévala le reste du toit pour atterrir à la suite de quelques ardoises sur la route dans un fracas de tonnerre qui résonna dans le calme paisible de la nuit. Faisant fi de la douleur qui lançait dans son épaule, il se releva promptement et pris ses jambes à son cou.

William ne ralentit qu'une fois qu'il eut atteint la lande, sillonnant prudemment les sentes escarpées éclairées seulement par la faible lueur de la demi-lune. Un lézard apparemment noctambule détala sous son nez.

Il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous avec moins de deux minutes d'avance, et escalada lentement les rochers menant au pied du phare, freiné par son épaule douloureuse. Il aperçut l'homme dissimulé entre deux arbustes racornis, et le rejoignit. Même si la pluie avait enfin cessé dans la soirée, le garçon était trempé, de sueur. Sans un mot, le sorcier lui désigna une bouteille en verre couverte de limon, et se baissa pour la saisir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, monsieur ? » Il se sentit stupide, voyant bien ce que c'était. Néanmoins, l'homme lui répondit, sans que ça l'avance beaucoup.

« Port-au-loin. » Il sortit une ancienne montre à gousset de son vêtement, et grimaça.

« Bien. Nous y allons. Attrape-la. » William s'exécuta.

« Heu, où allons-nous, mons[…] » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit comme aspiré par le nombril. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et il ferma les paupières et raffermit sa prise sur l'objet qui glissait dans sa main moite. Il sentit ses particules se désassembler, tournoyer et se réassocier, puis il heurta violemment le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne se releva pas de suite, trop nauséeux. La terre tanguait sous lui. Il respira profondément et regarda autour de lui.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, petit, nous sommes chez les Weasley. Dumbledore à demandé à Molly de te garder pour cette dernière semaine. Et ma foi, ils ne sont plus à un mioche près, entre leur ribambelle de rejetons, et le jeune Potter… » Bougonna Fol-Œil tandis que Liam se relevait.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui. Une maison hétéroclite s'élevant sur au moins trois étages leur faisait face. La brique côtoyait l'ardoise, et le bois la pierre ; des rideaux aux couleurs chaudes et dépareillées flottaient aux fenêtres tels des étendards sur une terre conquise ; des bow-windows succédaient à des persiennes et des hublots ; des cheminées de pierre se couchaient sur la toiture en ronflant, d'autres en argile éternuaient des nuages de fumée orangée ; des volets de bois à la peinture écaillée grinçaient de concert avec des stores argentés ; et une gigantesque fleure aux pétales phosphorescents lui feulait au visage.

A ses pieds, des petites créatures dodues et assez vilaines, avec des chapeaux pointus, piaillaient dans tous les sens. A sa gauche, une remise en bois vermoulu menaçait de s'écrouler. Une barrière branlante délimitait un jardin luxuriant, croulant sous la végétation verdoyante. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs poussaient de manière désordonnée dans les endroits les plus incongrus, sur le toit de la cabane, ou dans une fissure du mur. Le chemin était à peine visible et couvert de mousse. Les plates-bandes foisonnaient de plantes biscornues. Des objets moldus parsemaient le décor un peu partout. Un câble électrique s'enroulait dans les branches d'un sapin. Un ballon de basket était empalé sur un porte-manteau qui tenait lieu d'épouvantail. Des pots de yaourts ornaient la barrière titubante, et au loin, de mornes marécages s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Le jeune sorcier était bouche-bée d'extase. Ca ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde au nord de l'Irlande.

« Où sommes-nous monsieur ?

Sud de l'Angleterre, près de Plymouth. » William commençait à être agacé de ses réponses laconiques mais ne dit rien.

Maugrey le poussa légèrement à l'épaule en direction de la maison. Le garçon grimaça légèrement et avança sans plus se faire prier. La porte semblait être sortie de ses gonds et avoir été remise en place une bonne dizaine de fois. Le heurtoir était un dragon sculpté dans une pierre polie par les coups.

« C'est l'œuvre de Charlie. » La voix le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un sorcier roux plutôt dégarni, avec des robes usées et un visage respirant la bonhomie mais toutefois tiré par la fatigue.

« Arthur Weasley, se présenta-il. Et toi tu dois être William c'est cela ?

Oui monsieur.

Eh bien entre, entre, on ne va pas dormir sur le pas de la porte, et puis Molly doit nous avoir préparé un bon poulet aux asperges…hmm je le sens d'ici. Tu aimes le poulet aux asperges ? Ah, et on m'a rapporté que tu as grandi chez les moldus, tu saurais surement…

Arthur ! maugréa Fol-Œil. »

Liam, étourdi par le flot de paroles de l'homme était resté la bouche ouverte et même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas eu le temps de répondre. Il poussa timidement la porte tandis que derrière lui le roux n'en finissait plus de s'excuser auprès d'un Maugrey grognon.

_Fin du premier chapitre ___

_Je ne fais pas la course aux reviews, mais une ou deux par-ci par-là, ça fait toujours plaisir, _

_et ça encourage les auteurs débutants comme moi… _


End file.
